


Gatinho Manhoso

by GUNSNLOEY



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, hibrido!au, sided!xiuchen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNSNLOEY/pseuds/GUNSNLOEY
Summary: {CHANBAEK} Apenas um advogado trabalhista morando sozinho em um apartamento grande na urbanizada capital sul-coreana, Baekhyun tomou consciência da própria solidão ao ver que os únicos dois melhores amigos estavam noivando e seguindo com o curso da vida enquanto ele parecia estar preso no mesmo lugar. Numa visita ao supermercado, porém, a vida pareceu lhe presentear com a surpresa mais estranha que acreditara ter vivenciado, se manifestando na forma de um gatinho de pelos platinados que havia se infiltrado entre suas compras na viagem de volta para casa. Ele só não esperava que aquele gatinho todo manhoso virasse um humano tão carente quanto… e, o pior de tudo: muito abusado e que parecia não querer ficar preso em seu coração.[ HIBRIDO!au | fluffy | xiuchen!sided ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gatinho Manhoso

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente. ldkjaldjjka  
> Depois de umas semanas sem trazer NADA (nem mesmo o último capítulo de TNT — que eu juro que tá saindo), eu tive um surto de mel e açúcar que me fez plotar essa oneshot levemente inspirada na música Gatinha Manhosa do Erasmo Carlos jkdadalkdja. Espero que vocês gostem. <3 A capa maravilhosa foi feita pela Baobao e eu tô simplesmente apaixonada por ela aaaaaaaa. A fanfic foi betada, como sempre, pela Dulce, que sempre me salva. Te amo demais!!

****

**GATIN** **HO MANHOSO**

A despensa vazia havia sido uma das coisas que Baekhyun notara quando se mudara para o apartamento novo, maior e mais confortável, que podia pagar com o salário do novo cargo na empresa onde trabalhava. Decidira não fazer as compras do mês enquanto ainda estivesse no apartamento velho, visando a mudança mais fácil quando tivesse de levar suas coisas para o novo lar. O problema todo girou ao redor da protelação no fechamento do contrato, porque sua rotina estava uma loucura e a corretora de imóveis com a qual estava mantendo contato acabou por tirar uma licença de seu cargo quando a gravidez chegou a um estágio mais avançado. Demorou quase duas semanas para que lhe fosse enviado um novo funcionário da empresa, e só então ele conseguiu fechar negócio com a compra de seu novo apartamento, numa área mais valorizada e mais próxima de seu trabalho.

Teve de abusar da boa vontade de seus amigos, Jongdae e Minseok, que se ofereceram naquela manhã de sexta-feira — em pleno início de feriado prolongado, quando deveriam estar fazendo sua viagem planejada semanas antes para Busan — para ajudá-lo com a mudança. Tão logo o caminhão que trazia seus móveis chegou ao prédio novo, o trio se pôs a trabalhar para subir todas as coisas pesadas pelo elevador de funcionários, que aguentava uma carga maior por justamente ter sido feito para esses fins. Baekhyun agradeceu a todos os deuses existentes e não existentes pelo prédio novo ser equipado para aquele tipo de mudança, já que seu apartamento ficava no décimo segundo andar e subir os lances de escadas com uma cama box, geladeira, fogão e _todo_ o resto nas costas seria uma tarefa impossível, mesmo com a ajuda dos melhores amigos.

Terminaram pouco antes do almoço e Baekhyun fez questão de comprar comida num restaurante de culinária caseira que ficava ali próximo — e do qual já era cliente assíduo por conta de seu expediente no escritório de advocacia onde trabalhava, e também porque o gostinho dos pratos que o estabelecimento vendia faziam-no lembrar da comida de sua mãe, de quem sentia muita falta. Comeram e brindaram com refrigerantes em comemoração ao apartamento novo do Byun, que ainda estava repleto de caixas seladas com fita adesiva e precisava ser arrumado — mas era óbvio que isso seria uma tarefa para mais tarde. Após encherem a barriga e tomarem um banho em seu banheiro social novo — estreando-o, diga-se de passagem —, Minseok e Jongdae foram embora para embarcar em sua viagem. Disseram querer aproveitar, ainda, o fim de semana, já que desejavam ver o mar aquele mês antes que o outono ficasse mais frio com a chegada iminente do inverno.

Sobrou o resto para Baekhyun, com a _playlist_ mais animada de seu Spotify, tocando pela caixinha de som pousada sobre a superfície amadeirada de seu balcão americano, para fazê-lo criar a mínima coragem que fosse e arrumar toda aquela bagunça. Começou desfazendo as caixas que havia marcado como “sala” com um marcador preto, bem grande para que seu cérebro naturalmente distraído não pudesse confundir com mais nada. Ajeitou o sofá amplo, a mesinha de centro e o raque com o painel para televisão na parede oposta. Os vasos com seus cactos foram colocados ao lado de onde ficaria sua TV de 65 polegadas assim que criasse coragem de desembalá-la da caixa e das camadas de plástico bolha, para então instalá-la.

Quando a sala estava parcialmente apresentável, passou para a cozinha. Alí as coisas eram mais fáceis, já que a geladeira, o fogão, o filtro e o microondas estavam em seus devidos lugares. Seus utensílios de cozinha foram desembalados e arrumados cuidadosamente nos armários bonitos de madeira escura que combinava perfeitamente com o resto da decoração ébano do cômodo. Quebrou um prato no processo, porque desequilibrou-se enquanto dançava movendo os quadris, e acabou batendo o dedo mindinho no pé da mesa com tampo de vidro. Praguejou aos céus quando os cacos de vidro se espalharam, e ele teve de dar uma pausa para varrer tudo e limpar. Foi quando parou de dançar enquanto arrumava.

Não teve coragem de desfazer as malas e de tirar o restante das roupas das caixas de papelão que havia jogado pelo quarto; estava cansado e com dores nas costas, por isso fez o possível apenas para arrumar a própria cama e depois se permitiu passar uma belíssima hora imerso na banheira, com espuma aromatizada e óleos de banho escorrendo pelo corpo enquanto relaxava. De olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a tensão dos próprios músculos desfazendo-se lentamente com o banho e a massagem que ele mesmo fazia, seus pensamentos começaram a voar por lacunas que ele mesmo sabia ser uma perda de tempo. Afinal, refletia sobre coisas como aquelas quase todas as noites antes de deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, meio que martirizando a si mesmo por ter chegado àquele ponto sozinho.

Os pais moravam numa fazenda no interior, e, apesar da insistência do Byun de trazer os dois senhores de idade para morar consigo na cidade, eles negavam veementemente, com uma careta para a urbanização de Seul. No fundo, Baekhyun sabia que os pais amavam a fazenda, o ar bucólico e a sua criação de carneirinhos com toda a vida deles; sentiam-se bem naquele clima, e não trocariam aquilo por nada. Ao vê-los daquela forma, com a vida toda percorrida um ao lado do outro, tendo criado três filhos bem sucedidos e agora apenas aproveitando da melhor idade da forma que bem entendiam, fazia o advogado transportar seus pensamentos para os dois melhores amigos.

Conhecia Minseok e Jongdae desde os tempos da faculdade, quando eram apenas um trio de jovens curtindo a vida e aproveitando o doce sabor da juventude. Baekhyun acompanhou de perto o amor dos dois nascer no terceiro ano de universidade, passando pelo drama de negação até que o trio se separou; o Byun era a única ligação entre os dois, e teve que passar três meses aturando todo aquele drama que mais parecia enredo de filme adolescente até que os dois finalmente se acertassem. Minseok e Jongdae terminaram a faculdade namorando, e passaram todos aqueles anos depois juntos como se fossem feitos um para o outro. Baekhyun os admirava como admirava os próprios pais, porque, apesar da turbulência que afetou o início daquele relacionamento, eles eram maduros e tinham muitos planos pro futuro. Os três seguiram por carreiras diferentes, o Byun indo para a área trabalhista e sendo contratado por uma empresa multinacional que lhe pagava _mais_ do que bem. Minseok virou advogado criminalista e Jongdae estava concorrendo a uma vaga para promotor de justiça, enquanto trabalhava num escritório bem localizado em Gangnam.

Minseok havia confessado para Baekhyun que aquela viagem para Busan seria especial. Pediria Jongdae em casamento, e esperava voltar de lá noivo do homem da sua vida. E, naquele momento, enquanto Baekhyun pensava nos dois, a ficha parecia finalmente cair. _Porra_ , os melhores amigos iriam se casar. Estava no auge dos seus vinte e nove anos, às portas dos trinta, e sequer flertava com alguém.

Byun Baekhyun estava em um estado lastimável de solidão, mesmo que estivesse rodeado de pessoas das quais gostava. Era difícil para ele achar alguém para cogitar compartilhar uma relação mais íntima. Sequer se interessava por apenas _ficar_ com pessoas, como os amigos já haviam sugerido. Lances casuais não faziam o seu estilo, e já achava estar velho demais para aquele tipo de aventura que já havia experimentado na adolescência — e que, diga-se de passagem, não havia gostado tanto assim. Talvez fosse sua sina ser um solteirão; talvez ele devesse assumir o papel de _tio dos gatos_ , no fim das contas.

Foi naquele seu estado de contemplação do dia trabalhoso que tivera que sentiu a própria barriga roncar. Uma olhadela dentro da geladeira e dos armários o levou àquela confirmação, de que a despensa estava terrivelmente vazia.

Aquilo o levou a cogitar a possibilidade de pedir comida por aplicativo, mas o pensamento o fez viajar até o dia posterior e o domingo. Já podia ver os supermercados abarrotados de pessoas fazendo compras de última hora por conta do feriado prolongado, e só Deus sabia como Baekhyun odiava passar mais tempo que o necessário entre prateleiras de produtos e empurrando um carrinho que ficaria cada vez mais pesado. Mas também lhe ocorreu a ideia de que não gostaria de passar o resto do fim de semana pedindo comida por aplicativo para cada refeição que quisesse realizar, então chegou à conclusão que estava ignorando no fundo de sua mente desde o início daqueles pensamentos: teria de ir, naquele momento, fazer compras.

Saiu com o conversível que havia comprado há dois anos, depois de ter trocado o pijama por algo mais apresentável que havia encontrado ao revirar as caixas de roupas, seguindo com rapidez até o supermercado mais próximo do bairro. Não havia feito suas pesquisas para decidir em quais lojas valia a pena fazer suas compras, aquelas que ofereciam seus produtos de praxe a um preço melhor. Não era um _mão de vaca_ , era apenas econômico; tinha de ser naqueles tempos, afinal. Naquele momento, porém, estava desesperado por comprar algumas coisas — pelo menos o suficiente para aquele fim de semana.

Buscou por uma vaga no estacionamento amplo do supermercado que estivesse mais próximo da saída, e fez uma baliza quase perfeita ao deixar o carro preto parado entre outros dois carros. Buscou pela carteira no porta-luvas e passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, olhando-se pelo retrovisor na tentativa de não parecer um morto-vivo após um dia inteiro de arrumação. Deixou o veículo com pressa, os olhos buscando pela porta de entrada. Deu uma boa olhada através das vidraças lá pra dentro, checando o movimento e sentindo-se aliviado ao perceber que ainda não havia _tanta_ gente assim em seu interior.

Ao caminhar naquela direção, porém, os olhos escuros do advogado trabalhista foram atraídos para a pelagem clara do gatinho que se atravessou à sua frente, fazendo-o saltar no próprio lugar pelo leve susto que tomou, o animal aparecendo tão repentinamente à sua frente que mais parecia um fantasma na quase penumbra daquele local.

— Ai, porra! — Deixou o palavrão escapar sem querer, repreendendo a si mesmo quando notou que era apenas um gatinho fofo piscando de forma manhosa em sua direção. Ele havia sentado sobre o chão encerado do estacionamento, o rabo felpudo se movendo de um lado para o outro. — Você tá perdido, hm? — Riu consigo mesmo ao perceber que estava falando com um animal. Mas o que podia fazer, se falava até mesmo com os cactos que tinha na sala de casa? Se agachou bem próximo do animal, notando que ele não era exatamente branco. Seus pelos eram de um tom diferente, puxados para um cinza cintilante, quase platinado. Não havia sinais de machucados e ele parecia bem cuidado, mas, quando procurou por alguma coleira de identificação, não encontrou. — Acho que você fugiu de casa, hein? Melhor voltar já.

Voltou a erguer-se, deixando-o para trás ao se dirigir para perto de onde os carrinhos de compra amontoavam-se. Puxou um deles, adentrando o ambiente climatizado do supermercado.

Uma vez ali dentro, teve de pensar rápido sobre o que gostaria de fazer nos próximos dois dias. Foi à seção de frios, catando queijo, presunto e alimentos congelados a esmo, para que decidisse fazer alguma mistura gostosa quando chegasse em casa. Embalou-os e os colocou com cuidado no carrinho, já se sentindo deveras sobrecarregado com todo o trabalho que tivera durante o dia. Pegou temperos de todos os tipos, pesando-os antes de embalar. Pegou massa de arroz, e os molhos que geralmente se usava em comidas típicas apimentadas, pensando que talvez pudesse fazer _tteokbokki_ no dia seguinte. Pegou carne congelada de frango, também; quem sabe pudesse inventar algo gostoso pro domingo, envolvendo macarrão.

Não resistiu ao passar pelo corredor das bebidas e pousar os olhos naquela garrafa de vinho suave que tanto apreciava. Não fazia mal comprar, o pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça; afinal, estava merecendo uma boa taça depois de todo o esforço que havia feito naquele dia. Também usava a desculpa de que comeria massa no domingo, e pratos desse tipo deveriam ser degustados acompanhados de um bom vinho, pela regra. Colocou a garrafa entre as outras compras com delicadeza e se direcionou aos caixas. Não havia filas enormes e não teve de esperar por mais de dez minutos para ser atendido, coisa pela qual agradeceu aos céus — _ninguém_ podia imaginar o quanto estava cansado e o quão grande era a sua vontade de apenas se jogar na maciez de sua cama, entre as cobertas quentes e totalmente empacotado em seu pijama.

Enquanto pagava pelos produtos, Baekhyun arrumou-os dentro das sacolas de pano que sempre levava quando ia fazer as compras mensais. Apesar dos supermercados terem diminuído o uso das sacolas de plástico e usarem majoritariamente pacotes de papel reciclado, ele ainda preferia sua alternativa que não era tão agressiva com o meio-ambiente. Arrumou tudo dentro do carrinho que havia utilizado durante todo aquele tempo e finalmente recebeu a nota fiscal de sua compra, podendo se dirigir à saída. Assobiava a última música que havia ouvido naquela _playlist_ animada antes de assassinar um de seus pratos enquanto procurava o conversível preto entre as fileiras de carros que dominavam o estacionamento, não demorando a identificá-lo entre outros dois automóveis da mesma cor.

Abriu o porta-malas, pronto para jogar tudo lá dentro, até os dedos longos fecharem-se ao redor do pescoço alongado da garrafa de vinho. O Byun teve de morder o próprio lábio com a bobeira que pensou naquele instante, mas quem poderia julgar um homem solitário por se importar demais com sua bebida? Levou a sacola de pano que havia sido preenchida unicamente com a garrafa de vinho para o banco do passageiro, prendendo-a lá no intuito de mantê-la a salvo de possíveis solavancos durante a viagem de volta para casa. Quando certificou-se de que tudo estava dentro dos conformes, voltou para a área traseira do veículo e terminou de guardar suas compras lá dentro.

A viagem de volta foi tranquila, já que Baekhyun havia se livrado da constante sensação de que tudo daria errado com aquela simples tarefa. Ainda estava com fome, mas, ao checar o relógio de pulso, constatou que já estava muito tarde para cozinhar algo. Contentou-se com _fast food_ naquela noite, prometendo a si mesmo que no dia seguinte iria acordar cedo para terminar de arrumar o apartamento e preparar uma refeição digna com o que havia comprado. A fila do _drive-thru_ do McDonalds não estava muito cheia, coisa pela qual ele agradeceu aos céus igualmente. Na realidade, começou a estranhar aquele tipo de sorte acontecendo consigo, já que não era comum; o ditado de que, quanto mais se ficava estressado e cansado, mais as coisas ficariam difíceis de se resolver era certo, contudo, naquele fim de noite, o destino pareceu ser bondoso com o homem solteirão que só queria saber de beber uma ou duas taças de vinho e depois dormir.

Quando chegou no próprio prédio, ocupou a vaga de estacionamento destinada ao seu apartamento e pegou todas as sacolas do interior do porta-malas. Enquanto caminhava em direção ao elevador, porém, pôde jurar que alguma delas estava um tantinho mais pesada que o habitual, embora desconfiasse que fosse o próprio cansaço falando mais alto. Não era um homem de poucos músculos, mas certamente os havia usado o bastante por aquele dia.

Saltou no décimo segundo andar e teve de fazer um malabarismo para conseguir alcançar as chaves no bolso da calça. Quando conseguiu, porém, foi com alívio que adentrou o ambiente já reconhecido como o mais confortável do mundo em seu novo lar. Levou tudo com rapidez para a mesa da cozinha, e tomou apenas o tempo de pousar as compras e seu jantar nada saudável na superfície de vidro para que Baekhyun morresse do coração quando viu algo pular de dentro de uma das sacolas.

Afastou-se de forma desengonçada para trás na tentativa de conter o que quer que pudesse atacá-lo, se atrapalhando no processo e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Foi direto de bunda no chão, caindo como uma fruta podre e jogada dos galhos de uma árvore, e debateu os braços e as pernas enquanto ainda estava jogado no chão até perceber que nada iria atacar de fato.

Na verdade, quando percebeu do que se tratava, notou que havia feito um grande estardalhaço à toa, e talvez pudesse ser taxado de histérico se mais alguém o tivesse visto naquela cena. Certamente Minseok e Jongdae teriam um ataque de risos vendo o melhor amigo naquela situação, e por isso teve de agradecer, também, pelos amigos estarem longe, talvez deitados na beira da praia fazendo coisas que adultos fazem quando estão apaixonados. O único espectador do chilique de Baekhyun havia sido a mesma bola de pelos com a qual havia topado no estacionamento do supermercado: o gatinho de pelos cinza-platinados o olhava com a cara amassada virada na diagonal, quase como se questionasse a si mesmo se havia sido uma boa ideia adotar aquele humano. Baekhyun encarou os olhos escuros do bichano por algum tempo antes de finalmente se acalmar, respirando fundo.

— Você me seguiu até aqui, seu danado? — Voltou a falar com o animal, rindo de si mesmo por ter surtado achando que, sim, algum ladrão poderia ter se escondido entre as suas compras e agora iria se revelar para atacá-lo dentro de sua própria casa. — Você é desses gatinhos que entram na primeira sacola que veem achando que vão ficar com pena de você e te dar comida? Porque se fez isso comigo tendo isso em mente… — Baekhyun fez uma pequena pausa enquanto se levantava do chão. — Está completamente certo.

Não podia negar que havia achado fofa a forma como o bichinho o havia esperado durante todo o tempo que passara dentro do supermercado, já que podia ter feito aquilo com literalmente qualquer outra pessoa que havia saído antes dele. Mas também achou extremamente esperto da parte do animal adulto ter se esgueirado tão sorrateiramente que o próprio Byun sequer prestara atenção na sua presença entre as compras. Talvez ele fosse fofo, de fato, mas tinha de admitir que o gato tinha uma mente maliciosa. Dirigiu-se às compras, dando um jeito de guardá-las na geladeira e nos armários, e depois pegou uma vasilha pequena do interior do seu guarda-louças para colocar um pouco de água gelada para o bichinho. O gato pareceu entender a intenção do Byun e o seguiu assim que Baekhyun pousou o objeto no chão.

— Mas você não pode ficar aqui, certo? — Respirou fundo, tirando o celular do bolso e abrindo a câmera. Bateu algumas fotos do bicho enquanto ele bebia água e mais outras enquanto ele o olhava, confuso. — Vamos achar seus donos. — Falou baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para o gato. Abriu as redes sociais, selecionando as fotos recém-tiradas e pensando numa legenda para fazer sobre um gatinho adulto encontrado no estacionamento do supermercado. Digitou tudo de uma forma clara, tomando o cuidado de colocar em caixa alta no início da postagem que o havia encontrado. Quando postou, sentiu uma dorzinha no coração. Poxa, talvez ele devesse adotar um bichinho.

Enquanto pegava o lanche que havia comprado e se dirigia para o sofá, Baekhyun o chamou com uma série de _pspspspsps_ s para que ele o seguisse. O gato não parecia sujo e seus pelos eram realmente bem cuidados, naquela tonalidade que o fazia ser um animal bonito de se olhar. Não era possível que fosse de rua, até porque ele não estava mal cheiroso quando aproximou o rosto o suficiente para tentar sentir algum odor. O bichano o seguiu para o sofá, não fazendo a menor cerimônia em subir no estofado forrado e se aproximar de um jeito todo manhoso de si. Baekhyun teve de rir, porque ele sabia como se fazer parecer a coisa mais adorável do mundo para ganhar uns petiscos.

— Não posso te dar batata frita, bichano, sinto muito — o Byun deu de ombros. — Vou colocar leite pra você depois, que tal? — Recebeu um miado um tanto contrariado em resposta, e, talvez, se fosse doido mesmo, pudesse acreditar que o animal o havia entendido e havia respondido de forma torta. Ignorou-o por alguns segundos, enquanto comia e mexia nas redes sociais com apenas uma mão. Procurou pelo feed alguma notícia de gato desaparecido; até mesmo ousou jogar no _search_ coisas como “procuro gato”, “gato branco desaparecido”, “gatinho com pelo de lua fugitivo”, entre outras coisas. Não encontrou nada, entretanto. — Seus donos não notaram seu sumiço ainda? — Soltou um suspiro, deixando o celular cair sobre o estofado ao seu lado enquanto voltava seu olhar para o gato. — Bem, vamos esperar, ok?

Quando terminou de comer e jogou as embalagens no lixo, Baekhyun permitiu-se abrir o vinho que tanto queria. Preencheu uma das taças de cristal até a metade e a deixou sobre a pia, indo até a geladeira para pegar a garrafa de leite. Pegou outra vasilha pequena e a encheu com o líquido, deixando ao lado do recipiente com água para que o gatinho viesse beber. Estranhou quando ele sequer lhe deu atenção, permanecendo esparramado sobre o sofá sem fazer qualquer menção de que iria se levantar para ir beber, como fizera com a água. Baekhyun o encarou, uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele deveria ser uma daqueles mascotes de gente rica que sempre são extremamente mimados. Ou, ao menos, estava sendo demasiadamente manhoso.

— Amanhã alguém deve aparecer te procurando, peludinho — apelidou-o com uma careta para a própria falta de criatividade, enquanto seguia para o quarto munido apenas da taça de vinho. Apagou as luzes no processo, deixando a porta entreaberta como sempre fazia. Afinal, morava só.

Trocou de roupas rapidamente, voltando a se enfiar dentro do pijama quentinho que o cobria do pescoço aos calcanhares, o qual usava antes de ter de sair para comprar comida, e enfiou-se entre as cobertas, ainda bebericando do líquido doce cujo teor de álcool ele podia sentir bater contra a sua respiração sempre que levava a taça aos lábios. Afundou-se entre os edredons e travesseiros abundantes naquela cama enorme, a luz do celular virada contra a própria cara enquanto via e ria de alguns memes soltos pela timeline do Twitter.

Quando sentiu algo macio roçando contra os próprios pés descobertos, olhou para baixo a tempo de ver o gato abusado se aninhando contra suas cobertas. É claro que ele havia invadido seu quarto e agora buscava as opções mais confortáveis para dormir; é claro que ele não se contentaria com o sofá todinho para ele. Baekhyun teve de se controlar para não achar graça da cara de pau do bichano, porque estava com as bochechas cheias de vinho.

— Não tem problema se você dormir por aí, eu acho — deu de ombros, notando como era bobão para bichinhos bonitinhos e aparentemente carentes como aquele.

Quando terminou de beber de sua taça, a deixou pousada, vazia, sobre a mesinha onde restava o abajur de luz amarelada, e depois ajeitou-se sobre os travesseiros, procurando uma posição confortável para dormir. Desligou as luzes, mas permaneceu de olhos abertos por algum tempo.

O pensamento lhe veio à cabeça sem querer, mais como um desejo de seu coração sendo posto às claras, mesmo que a penumbra do quarto o impossibilitasse de ver qualquer coisa. No fundo, queria que não houvessem donos e que ninguém aparecesse para reclamar a posse daquele bichinho. Sentia como se ele tivesse o escolhido, e não faria mal para um homem como o Byun ter um pouco de companhia, mesmo que esta fosse felina. Os cactos não se mexiam e sequer o ouviam, e já faziam um bom trabalho… mas obviamente algo pelo qual se importar e cuidar seria muito mais aprazível. Respirou fundo, procurando com o pé direito pela superfície da cama até encontrar a pelagem quentinha do gato, rindo consigo mesmo por ser bobo.

Depois disso, não demorou muito para dormir.

**%**

Talvez Baekhyun devesse ter colocado o celular para despertar naquela manhã de sábado. Ele até pensou em fazer isso no dia anterior, para ser sincero, mas acabou chegando à conclusão que merecia um segundo de paz naquele feriado.

Foi por isso que, pela primeira vez em semanas, ele não acordou com o som estridente da música mais enjoativa do mundo que achou vir a calhar para colocar como o toque de seu alarme. Pela primeira vez em semanas o advogado sentiu-se bem descansado ao perceber que, mesmo de olhos fechados, estava despertando lentamente e de uma forma extremamente gostosa. A claridade da manhã havia sido um dos fatores para puxá-lo sutilmente para fora daquele estado de torpor sonífero, o sol entrando pelas janelas entreabertas e esquentando seus pés, onde o tocava. A luz atravessava suas pálpebras, e ele levou alguns minutos para poder, por fim, se erguer e se espreguiçar sobre a cama, finalmente criando coragem de abrir os olhos para o início daquele novo dia.

Até ver _o que_ estava deitado ao seu lado.

— AH! — O grito que saiu por sua garganta foi abafado pelo desespero exímio que lhe acometeu quando jogou o corpo para trás, na tentativa de se afastar _dele_ , e, no processo, acabou caindo para fora da própria cama. Era a segunda vez que Baekhyun caía de uma forma completamente cômica causada por um susto, embora daquela vez tenha sido completamente fundamentado.

E é claro que a barulheira toda do grito mesclado ao baque surdo de seu corpo caindo no chão dolorosamente foi o suficiente para _acordá-lo_. Quando Baekhyun voltou a se levantar, atrapalhando-se mais ainda com o nó de cobertores e edredons que havia feito em seu próprio corpo no ínterim de seu desespero, observou o estranho que estava deitado de bruços em sua cama erguer levemente o rosto amassado pelo sono, os olhos se abrindo vagarosamente.

Era um homem adulto, de proporções grandes e que certamente era maior que o Byun apenas de olhar. Ele tinha músculos bem definidos pelo corpo todo e um cabelo descolorido puxado para um branco… mais platinado. E estava nu. Completamente _pelado_ em cima da sua cama. Os olhos escuros abriram-se de uma forma manhosa e fitaram Baekhyun, que não se fez de rogado ao puxar o primeiro objeto que estava ao alcance das mãos para se defender. Por sorte não usou o celular, talvez porque o aparelho estivesse perdido por entre a bagunça da cama, e por isso puxou o abajur de sobre a mesinha ao seu lado, arrancando-o da tomada com brusquidão.

— Quem _diabos_ é você? O que tá fazendo no meu quarto? Na minha cama? — Perguntou tudo de uma vez, brandindo o abajur como se fosse uma espada. Era claro pela sua cara de desespero que, ao menor movimento brusco, ele bateria com toda a força que parecia existir nos braços esguios e fortes.

Foi somente diante da visão de um Byun que misturava susto e raiva, potencialmente violento com o objeto nas mãos, que o estranho pareceu cair em si e se ergueu abruptamente, num pulo que quase considerou teatral demais. O problema era que ele ainda estava nu, de forma que todos os seus _documentos_ ficaram à mostra no momento em que ele se colocou de pé do outro lado da cama, as mãos erguidas em rendição.

— Calma, Baekhyun! Calma! — Ele clamou, os olhos grandes arregalados para a figura do advogado armado.

À menção do seu nome, Baekhyun empalideceu. Sentiu todo o sangue que borbulhava em seus ouvidos sumir de repente, como num passe de mágica, e podia jurar que a pressão também estava caindo. A confusão só não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo desmontar daquela pose, porque a ameaça de ser morto por um completo desconhecido — e que ainda por cima _sabia o seu nome_ — era demais.

— Como você sabe quem eu sou? — Perguntou entredentes, reunindo toda a sua força de vontade para não sair correndo do quarto porque ele continuava pelado. — Como você sabe o meu nome? _Responde!_

— Eu sei porque eu tô aqui desde ontem! — O tom de voz dele era grave, mas ia aumentando à medida que o Byun brandia o abajur na direção do estranho, enquanto ele fazia aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado e queria se justificar. — Olha só! Sou eu!

O homem inclinou o tronco, abaixando a cabeça em sua direção, mesmo que aquilo não fosse o movimento mais indicado a se fazer naquele momento. Parecia querer mostrar algo para Baekhyun, mas o advogado só conseguiu realmente perceber o que era quando as mãos grandes do desconhecido apontaram diretamente. Estavam ali, o par de orelhas pontudinhas que pareciam o enfeite de alguma fantasia, embora os pelos fossem da mesma cor platinada de seus cabelos. Olhou para baixo e viu orelhas humanas nos lugares certos, então aquilo pareceu ser uma pegadinha de muito mau gosto.

— Que maluquice é essa? — Voltou a surtar, sem dar atenção para aquele detalhe que ele parecia achar tão fundamental.

— Calma, Baekhyun! — Ele voltou a erguer o rosto, encarando o advogado com aqueles olhos escuros e intensos ao mesmo tempo que eram grandes. — _Sou eu!_ Bichano? Peludinho? Bigodes? — Começou a repetir a série de apelidos que havia dado ao gato que se escondera entre suas compras no dia anterior, repetindo com exatidão até mesmo na ordem que eles haviam sido falados. Baekhyun sentiu o coração acelerar mais ainda, porque aquilo significava que estava sendo espionado.

— Meu Deus, o que você fez com o gato? — Baekhyun ameaçou jogar o abajur contra o desconhecido.

— Nada! Eu não fiz nada! — Defendeu-se o homem pelado, ainda com os braços erguidos em sinal de rendição. Merda, ele não podia usar aquelas mãos para _cobrir-se_? — Eu _sou_ o gato, Baekhyun! E meu nome não é bichano, aliás. É Chanyeol.

Aquela constatação foi ao mesmo tempo _tão insana_ e _tão natural_ que deixou Baekhyun boquiaberto, sem palavras para rebater. Não sabia como lidar com insanidades, e o que estava vivendo ali certamente era a coisa mais louca que jamais poderia ter o desprazer de imaginar. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer, naquele momento, foi olhar pelos arredores, procurando pelo gato. Não teve êxito, obviamente.

Foi quando decidiu sair correndo do quarto. Abriu a porta e andou rápido pelo corredor, chamando pelo gatinho com aquele _pspspspsps_ que vinha usando para se referir a ele desde o dia anterior. Foi até a sala e à cozinha, procurando pelo animal, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo. As vasilhas estavam ali, no chão, perto do armário; o leite continuava intocado.

O gato havia sumido. Ou então…

Aquele que dizia se chamar Chanyeol tornou a aparecer na cozinha, desta vez enrolado em um dos edredons de Baekhyun. Pelo menos ele havia tomado senso da própria nudez e não havia provocado outro _quase_ -ataque cardíaco no Byun, que voltou à sua posição defensiva no momento em que o homem com orelhas de gato sob os cabelos platinados apareceu à sua frente.

— _Pspspsps_? Que tipo de linguagem é essa? — Perguntou, com a maior cara de sono. Estava segurando o edredom ao redor do próprio corpo, como uma toalha, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra coçava o próprio olho. Ele deixou sair um bocejo manhoso, e Baekhyun teve de se controlar para não bocejar também.

— _O que_ é você? — Baekhyun perguntou, sem tomar tento do quão ofensiva aquela pergunta poderia ser. Mas, naquele momento, ele só queria entender melhor o que diabos estava acontecendo sob o teto da própria casa. Talvez estivesse drogado? Talvez tivesse alguma substância alucinógena no hambúrguer que havia comido na noite anterior?

Ele passou por Baekhyun com tamanha naturalidade, se dirigindo à geladeira e a abrindo como se vivesse naquela casa havia anos, que Baekhyun ficou estarrecido. Viu-o pegar a garrafa de leite e beber _direto da boca_ , provocando um surto interno no advogado, que sequer conseguia falar algo além de continuar ali, parado, observando a cena. Só então notou a louça suja dentro da própria pia, sendo que não havia cozinhado na noite anterior.

— Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? — Perguntou, incrédulo, sentindo que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco de verdade a qualquer momento.

— Eu fritei frango, apenas — o homem deu de ombros, colocando a garrafa de volta dentro da geladeira. — Não podia beber só aquele leite que você colocou na vasilha. Que mão de vaca, inclusive, hein? — Chanyeol teve a coragem de olhar feio para o Byun, ajeitando o edredom ao redor do próprio corpo. Baekhyun teve um mini ataque de pânico internamente ao pensar que aquele homem desconhecido completamente pelado havia mexido em sua cozinha e comido a sua comida. — E eu sou um híbrido. De gato. Você nunca ouviu falar?

Se fizessem parte de um desenho animado, o queixo de Baekhyun estaria batendo no chão naquele exato momento. Ele não percebeu que estava se inclinando contra o balcão americano, as mãos apertando o tampo de madeira até os nós dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçados. Ainda estava nervoso e seus _Divertidamente_ deveriam estar no meio de um incêndio em seu cérebro, porque ele literalmente não sabia o que fazer naquela situação.

— Já, mas achei que fosse coisa de desenho japonês — respondeu na maior sinceridade possível. — O que diabos você quer aqui? Você quer roubar alguma coisa?

A expressão que lhe foi oferecida deixou claro que o outro homem havia ficado ofendido com aquelas suposições. Teria levado uma mão ao peito se já não estivesse fazendo isso enquanto segurava a ponta do edredom. Ele apenas coçou o olho novamente, sonolento, e deu outro bocejo. Novamente, Baekhyun teve de se segurar para não se deixar levar por aquela abertura de boca.

— Eu não quero roubar nada… — começou o mais alto, mas então parou de repente. Abriu os olhos grandes, fitando Baekhyun de um jeito pedinte que o lembrou imediatamente da carinha amassada do gato enquanto pedia por batatas fritas, ali, em cima de seu sofá, na noite anterior. — Você pode me dar roupas? Por favor, é muito estranho conversar com você desse jeito. Eu prometo que vou falar tudo, Baekkie.

O jeitinho que ele o chamou jogou Baekhyun num terrível dilema. Como um homem crescido daqueles podia fazer tanta manha de uma hora pra outra? Apesar de parecer mais novo que Baekhyun, tinha certeza de que ele não era mais nenhum adolescente. Talvez estivesse na casa dos vinte, em seus primeiros anos, embora fosse difícil de dizer.

Ignorando totalmente os pensamentos sobre rebater aquilo, Baekhyun passou de forma veloz por ele rumo ao próprio quarto, indo direto até as caixas onde suas roupas ainda estavam guardadas para procurar por algo que servisse em Chanyeol. Por sorte, suas roupas mais casuais eram sempre compradas de um a dois tamanhos maiores, já que odiava roupas que ficassem justas em seu corpo. Pegou uma camisa larga e calças de moletom que haviam sido de seu irmão mais velho, que era um tanto mais alto que ele. Acabou pescando uma toalha felpuda no processo, já que não sabia se ele gostaria de tomar um banho.

Quando voltou, estendeu todas as mudas de roupa em sua direção, sem exatamente chegar perto.

— Pode ir tomar um banho, se quiser — acabou por falar, num tom mais ameno e contido do que o que usava anteriormente. Seu coração começava a se acalmar de pouco a pouco, embora ainda estivesse muito confuso com toda aquela situação na qual se metera. — Você não toma banho se lambendo, não é? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha, o questionamento saindo tão facilmente que nem deu tempo do cérebro filtrar aquilo.

Só percebeu que era ridículo quando Chanyeol riu. Uma risada de timbre grave mas que ainda era toda manhosa. Mas que _inferno_.

— Não — ele respondeu, recolhendo as roupas. — Não… como você imagina. — Deu de ombros, deixando a frase de duplo sentido voar no ar enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro social. Parecia ter tido muito empenho em explorar a casa enquanto Baekhyun dormia, o Byun percebeu.

Baekhyun usou o tempo que Chanyeol estava no banheiro muito sabiamente: surtando. Quase arrancou os cabelos de tanto puxar e teve de beliscar o próprio braço umas três vezes para se certificar de que aquilo não era um sonho muito estranho; beliscou uma quarta vez para ter certeza absoluta. Gritou de forma muda pelo menos umas sete vezes enquanto lavava a louça que estava suja em sua pia, e depois correu até o próprio quarto para buscar o celular. A primeira coisa que fez foi abrir o contato de Minseok e clicar no botão de chamada, mas não durou nem mesmo um segundo para que desligasse. Lembrou-se do motivo da viagem para Busan e bateu com o punho na própria testa por quase ter estragado o fim de semana de seus melhores amigos com seus surtos.

Respirou fundo, acalmando-se. Abriu as redes sociais e buscou pela própria postagem sobre o gatinho encontrado. Havia muitos compartilhamentos e likes, mas nenhuma resposta que pudesse levá-lo a um possível “dono”. Pesquisou no _search_ se alguém estava procurando por um gatinho, porque, talvez, não tivesse se deparado com a sua postagem ainda. Mas também não havia nada daquela estirpe.

Quando ouviu o barulho da água batendo contra o chão do banheiro cessar, Baekhyun ficou em alerta novamente. Digitou o número da polícia apenas por precaução e manteve a tela do celular naquela janela, apenas desligando o ecrã para manter o aparelho firmemente seguro em mãos. Voltou para a sala, decidindo-se por esperar pelo outro sentado no sofá; pelo menos não corria o risco de sair correndo para longe ao mínimo movimento brusco dele.

Aquela ideia toda ainda estava confusa demais em sua mente e Baekhyun sentia-se anestesiado, como se estivesse vivendo num sonho realmente estrambótico e que iria acabar a qualquer momento.

Quando Chanyeol entrou em seu campo de visão novamente, desta vez propriamente vestido — as roupas haviam lhe servido perfeitamente, apesar da calça de moletom estar um tanto justa nas coxas —, os cabelos platinados úmidos e bagunçados de um jeito que os fios apontavam em todas as direções, Baekhyun teve de prender a respiração novamente. Ainda se sentia _muito_ intimidado por estar frente a frente com alguém como ele, principalmente porque a ficção tratava híbridos como seres inocentes e carentes, e Chanyeol parecia muito diferente daquilo. Viu as orelhas se mexendo quando ele esfregou a toalha atrás da cabeça, como se a sensação fosse aprazível, e Baekhyun não pôde deixar de descer os olhos pelo restante da figura parada próxima ao corredor, como se procurasse por qualquer outra parte de gato em seu corpo.

— Que foi? — Ele perguntou, abrindo aqueles olhos grandes e escuros para interceptar o olhar do Byun. — Tá procurando a cauda? Não tenho rabo na forma humana, não. — Seu tom era divertido e ele até mesmo esboçou uma risadinha, o nariz se franzindo e os olhos se apertando.

O advogado estava ficando assustado pela mistura de nuances que aquele ser parecia ter, indo de um olhar divertido e até meio malicioso para uma expressão totalmente fofa, além da manha e do sono que ele parecia apresentar constantemente.

— Eu quero saber por que você está aqui — afirmou sem rodeios, esperando que o mais alto finalmente explicasse tudo e fizesse seus ânimos se acalmarem mais, porque jurava estar com um pé mais próximo de um infarto.

— Eu… — Aquele que se chamava Chanyeol parecia finalmente disposto a começar a abrir o jogo e livrar Baekhyun daquela sensação ruim que era não estar com o controle das coisas (o que incluía o conhecimento sobre todo e qualquer ser que entrasse em sua casa). Ele fez uma pausa reticente, daquelas que costumam causar um drama maior às confissões, e fez seu caminho até o sofá. Não se sentou perto do Byun, é claro; parecia ser sensato o suficiente para respeitar o espaço do advogado naquele momento delicado de revelações. Contudo, Baekhyun ainda parecia extremamente arredio. — Preciso de um lugar pra ficar.

Baekhyun ficou calado depois daquela frase, quase como se esperasse que o pensamento fosse se completar com uma explicação mais completa e que Chanyeol fosse apresentar argumentos suficientemente convincentes sobre o porquê de haver invadido sua casa na forma de um gatinho fofo — o que havia sido golpe baixo em níveis estratosféricos. Continuou olhando o mais alto com uma interrogação na expressão, incrédulo que ele só tinha aquilo para dizer depois de _tudo_. Sinceramente, o Byun sentia que estava à beira de um colapso nervoso por não saber como lidar com aquela situação, e não poder pedir a opinião de seus dois melhores — e aparentemente únicos — amigos tornava o cenário todo ainda pior.

— E só por isso você _invadiu_ a minha casa? — O advogado proferiu, por fim. Seu tom soou mais perplexo do que gostaria, mas não podia disfarçar o quanto aquilo verdadeiramente refletia o seu estado de espírito e sentimento recorrente durante toda aquela manhã. Céus, estava _tão_ bagunçado que sequer escovara os dentes!

— Eu não invadi! — Chanyeol rebateu, as orelhinhas de gato no topo de seus cabelos platinados ficando de pé, os pelos eriçados por conta da fervorosidade com a qual negou a constatação. — Quer dizer, não exatamente. Eu só facilitei minha entrada, e você poderia ter me colocado pra fora de qualquer jeito assim que me viu!

— Você era um gatinho, Chanyeol! — Baekhyun tornou a vociferar, se levantando do sofá e passando os dedos longos pelos cabelos escuros, como se estivesse exasperado e, ainda, desesperado. — Um gatinho fofo que provavelmente estava perdido! Eu não poderia colocá-lo na rua desse jeito!

— Eu ainda sou um gatinho fofo, Baekkie… — Chanyeol deixou os ombros caírem e tornou a utilizar aquela entonação manhosa de outrora. Baekhyun, evidentemente, tentou ignorar a forma como ele usava aquele apelido de uma forma muito… tentadoramente fofa, porque sabia que aquilo era uma artimanha maligna daquele ser que sabia usar seus dotes adoráveis a favor de si mesmo. — Você não vai querer me jogar na rua, não é?

Ele tinha um ponto. Um ponto muito questionável, sim, mas ainda era um ponto. É claro que Baekhyun _devia_ expulsá-lo de casa imediatamente, porque ele podia ser um maníaco ou coisa do tipo; ainda estava sendo perigoso demais mantê-lo sob o seu teto naquele momento, porque não sabia do que ele poderia ser capaz. Tinha certeza de que dariam falta dele no trabalho, mas provavelmente só encontrariam seu corpo morto no chão da sala quando os amigos resolvessem fazer uma visita. O Byun respirou fundo, tentando colocar a mente nos eixos.

— Por que você não volta pra sua casa, então? — Perguntou, finalmente, a voz parecendo mais amena e controlada. Ele voltou a sentar sobre o sofá, e, embora seu pé continuasse batendo constantemente contra o carpete da sala — um tique nervoso adquirido ao longo dos anos e, principalmente, nos tempos da faculdade —, ele tentava ser racional o suficiente para analisar a situação de forma justa. — Você parecia muito bem cuidado em forma de gato, Chanyeol, e não está magro nem maltratado… Não pode me dizer que estava vivendo na rua todo esse tempo.

— Eu… morava com uma _“dona”_... — ele utilizou os dedos para encenar as aspas na palavra que sublinhou com uma entonação mais forte. De repente, parecia ter perdido todo aquele jeito confiante e arteiro que usava para se fingir de manhoso e agora parecia realmente perdido, como se suplicasse com os olhos grandes e escuros para que Baekhyun o entendesse, de alguma forma. — Na verdade, ela me adotou quando eu tinha uns dez anos e ainda parecia um filhote. Eu tinha casa, comida, conforto… e podia seguir com a minha vida dupla sendo um bichinho de estimação à noite e correndo atrás de um futuro durante o dia. Mas aí ela casou e teve filhos e de repente a casa era muito pequena pros bebês que tinham alergia a, _adivinhe_ , pelo de gato.

— E então você fugiu? — Baekhyun o incitou a continuar, sentindo-se estranhamente empático com aquela história. É claro, havia uma grande possibilidade de ser uma grande mentira inventada na hora por alguém que queria muito se beneficiar de seu coração imenso, mas o Byun não era facilmente enganado, nem mesmo por bons atores. Apesar de não exercer função na área criminalística, ele havia sido muito bom nos tempos da faculdade em percepção. Chanyeol parecia estar sendo genuíno naquele aspecto, mesmo que o deixasse nervoso demais quando mudava completamente de perspectiva e assumia aquele tom manhoso e malicioso.

— Eu fugi. Tive que sair, né? Não ia ficar lá quando não me queriam mais — o híbrido soltou um suspiro pesado, voltando seu olhar para o advogado. — Eu estudo. Faço faculdade. É veterinária, então é em tempo integral, sabe? Não conseguia arrumar tempo pra arranjar um trampo qualquer por aí, e, antes disso, eu era novo demais pra me aceitarem em qualquer lugar. — Ele continuou, elencando os pontos como se quisesse convencer um cliente a comprar uma mercadoria que gostaria muito de vender. — Eu já estou quase me formando agora, e eu juro que, se você me deixar ficar aqui por um tempo, vou dar um jeito de trabalhar. Sei lá, à noite… até conseguir alugar um canto pra mim. E aí eu vou embora.

Os olhos enormes encarando tão diretamente seu rosto diziam ao Byun que ele esperava uma resposta. Podia quase ver a esperança refletida nas íris escuras, e as orelhas ainda estavam em pé em ânsia. Sabia que deveria estar hesitante ao tomar qualquer decisão e que deveria sempre permanecer com um pé atrás, mas, para falar a verdade, o coração do advogado já havia amolecido. Queria xingar alguma coisa, mas sabia que a culpa era dele e somente dele por ser daquele jeito.

— Está bem — disse, por fim, e ganhou um pulo quase que artístico de um Chanyeol cheio de felicidade. De repente, ele havia voltado a se jogar no sofá de um jeito todo manhoso novamente, se arrastando pelo estofado até se aproximar o suficiente de Baekhyun a ponto de quase deitar a cabeça em seu colo, ronronando. — Ah, calma, calma! — O Byun se levantou de repente, erguendo as mãos em protesto e deixando o gatinho manhoso cabisbaixo para trás. Chanyeol o olhou como se se perguntasse o porquê do Byun não achar aquela atitude normal de sua parte, mas não podia culpá-lo por não saber lidar com híbridos de felinos — principalmente com _aquele_. — Vamos precisar estipular algumas regras de convivência, ok? Você não pode agir como um gato carente comigo. Agora que eu sei que você é um homem adulto quase formado na faculdade, seria _estranho_ demais, entendeu? — Viu Chanyeol revirar os olhos antes de balançar a cabeça positivamente, mas resolveu ignorar o fato. — Segundo: enquanto não arrumar um emprego, vai ter que ajudar em casa. Se bagunçar, você arruma; se sujar, você limpa. Faço faxina na terça-feira que é a minha folga dentro da semana, tudo bem? Vamos ter que dividir.

— Eu não gosto de lavar banheiro — Chanyeol ergueu a mão, pontuando.

— Tudo bem. Você fica com outras coisas, então — foi a vez de Baekhyun de revirar os olhos, mas prosseguiu com seu discurso. — Terceiro: quando tivermos visita, você fica na forma de gato e se esconde, se estiver em casa. Meus amigos não entenderiam a sua presença assim e isso causaria um número de perguntas muito grande com o qual eu não estou disposto a lidar.

— Tudo bem — Chanyeol tombou a cabeça no estofado, olhando para o advogado de ladinho.

— E quarto: você dorme aqui na sala — antes mesmo que a frase tivesse terminado de sair da boca de Baekhyun, Chanyeol ergueu-se com a expressão mais indignada do mundo, pronto para protestar quaisquer que fossem os motivos do mais velho para aquela situação. Poxa, dormir na sala era desconfortável demais, e fora exatamente por isso que ele decidira invadir o quarto do humano na noite anterior! E ele nem havia falado nada, poxa. — E ponto final! — Baekhyun falou, antes que o híbrido pudesse dizer alguma coisa. — Como eu já disse, _seria estranho demais_. Espero que entenda. E nada de nudez, também.

Na perspectiva de Baekhyun, Chanyeol parecia uma criança emburrada, sentado no sofá com as pernas encolhidas e os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Apesar da expressão fechada, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça; afinal, como poderia conseguir uma oferta melhor que aquela? Achava que, no fim, já havia gastado toda a sua sorte com aquela ocasião.

— Uma última pergunta, Chanyeol — Baekhyun murmurou logo depois da sua listagem de regras, encarando de forma mais profunda os olhos escuros que se voltaram em sua direção. — Por que eu, hein? Tinha muitos carros naquele estacionamento.

Chanyeol pareceu pensar brevemente acerca daquela pergunta, medindo sua resposta.

— Você foi a pessoa mais solitária que eu encontrei — ele disse, e, embora suas palavras tivessem um significado rude, ele não havia soado grosseiro; na realidade, Baekhyun via a genuinidade refletindo dos olhos grandes novamente, e foi apenas por isso que não se sentiu extremamente ofendido com a constatação. — Um gatinho é tudo o que pessoas solitárias precisam.

Bom, ele estava certo.

%

As regras não serviram para nada.

Bom, elas foram seguidas de forma fiel pelas três primeiras semanas. Chanyeol não invadia seu espaço pessoal e, apesar de suas reclamações, estava dormindo no sofá todas as noites. Ele não era muito bagunceiro — coisa pela qual o Byun sentiu-se agradecido —, mas, em contrapartida, era preguiçoso de um jeito extremamente irritante. Apesar disso, porém, ele sempre se esforçava para deixar o advogado satisfeito com a convivência, e tentava ao máximo acompanhar o mais velho na faxina sem deixar transparecer demais que odiava serviços domésticos. De início, ele não sabia muito bem como lidar com aquilo e Baekhyun teve que ensiná-lo que não devia jogar roupas brancas com as demais coloridas e um monte de água sanitária, senão tudo ficaria manchado e eles pareceriam dois palhaços pela rua. Mas, depois que Chanyeol pegou o jeito da coisa, as coisas pareceram ficar mais fáceis. Fora isso, tudo transcorria na mais perfeita paz, já que Baekhyun trabalhava o dia inteiro e o híbrido estudava o dia inteiro. Notou, é claro, que Chanyeol tinha alguns amigos da faculdade e que gostava bastante de sair com eles; usava o horário noturno para se encontrar com os mais jovens, embora nunca passasse da meia-noite nas ruas. Um tanto ranzinza com aquilo, perguntava-se quando ele cumpriria sua promessa de arrumar um emprego noturno para ajudar com as despesas até que pudesse alugar um lugar só para si; mas, depois de um tempo, deixou o pensamento rabugento de lado ao ver que o rapaz era realmente dedicado com o curso.

Ele até mesmo respeitou a decisão de Baekhyun de não revelar a existência de uma segunda pessoa sob aquele teto quando Jongdae e Minseok fizeram uma aparição na semana seguinte, radiantes com o noivado que havia sido às mil maravilhas. Estavam entretidos demais contando todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido em Busan — detalhes até _demais_ , na opinião do pobre Byun — para perceber algo de diferente na casa do advogado. Isso, até Minseok ir até a cozinha para buscar xícaras de café para os três e notar, pela primeira vez, algo fora dos conformes.

— Recebeu alguém hoje, Baek? — Ele perguntou casualmente, enquanto preparava a bebida para o trio.

— Oi? — O Byun respondeu, meio perplexo, girando o tronco quase que em cento e oitenta graus só para poder olhar para o amigo.

— Tem duas vasilhas de cereal na pia — Minseok parecia não ter estranhado o fato de início, mas a reação de Baekhyun havia chamado a sua atenção naquele quesito. Parecera demasiadamente afoito para aquele simples detalhe, e agora que havia percebido o deslize, estava se martirizando mentalmente por ter deixado o calor do momento de ser _quase_ descoberto tomar conta de suas ações.

— Ah, é que… — começou a falar de forma lenta, até porque não havia arrumado uma desculpa suficientemente boa para dar aos amigos. Obviamente poderia apenas admitir que havia sido uma visita rápida, mas os dois eram íntimos o suficiente para saberem que o Byun não tinha amigos muito mais próximos que eles dois, e que era um homem reservado demais para trazer qualquer um para sua casa. Sua mente tentava trabalhar num pretexto razoavelmente confiável quando ele sentiu a bola de pelos pular subitamente em seu colo. Os olhos de Baekhyun encararam os do gatinho de pelos de um platinado tão claro que parecia quase branco. — Eu tenho um gato. E ele gosta de comer assim, igual gente.

Sentiu seu coração quase sair pela boca no ínterim que levou entre a desculpa esfarrapada até qualquer reação de seus amigos; chegou até mesmo a pensar que eles descobririam tudo, que já teriam certeza do impossível acontecendo naquela sala de estar. Até que Minseok, da cozinha, soltou uma gargalhada, sendo acompanhado pelo noivo sentado a alguns metros de Baekhyun, a poltrona reclinável.

— Não acredito que arrumou um bichinho — Jongdae começou, levantando-se para ajudar Minseok com as xícaras conforme ele se aproximava. Pousaram as três sobre a mesinha de centro do Byun.

— Não é? — O mais velho dentre os três concordou. — Achei que fosse uma pessoa mesmo, já ia começar a comemorar que o Baek finalmente desencalhou.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos para a perspectiva dos amigos, voltando seu olhar para o gatinho em seu colo. Ainda estava nervoso e se sentindo totalmente estranho por ficar dando chamego para o animalzinho mesmo sabendo que se tratava de Chanyeol, o colega de quarto que, quando em sua forma humana natural, assumia quase dois metros de altura, embora continuasse naquela manha toda a maior parte do tempo. Mas tinha que manter o perfil de mais novo _pai de pet_ , por isso continuou com o cafuné e discreto entre as orelhas do felino enquanto ele se aconchegava no seu colo.

E ficou por isso mesmo. Quando Minseok e Jongdae foram embora, no fim daquela tarde, e Chanyeol voltou à sua forma natural, não comentaram a respeito de nada. Na realidade, talvez o híbrido tivesse sentido o quão nervoso o advogado havia ficado com a situação e resolveu dar um tempo de suas características provocações e brincadeiras. Ele nem mesmo voltou a invadir o espaço pessoal de Baekhyun, fosse em forma natural ou em forma de gato.

Até, é claro, _aquela fatídica noite_ , três semanas depois.

A chuva havia começado por volta das nove, e Chanyeol havia chegado em casa todo molhado porque dificilmente lembrava-se de levar um guarda-chuva. Estava todo eriçado e o frio que bateu da porta aberta também fez Baekhyun se arrepiar. O híbrido jogou a própria mochila no chão e se encolheu contra a área mais externa, tentando não molhar o interior do apartamento do Byun.

— Pelos céus, Chanyeol! — Baekhyun, que estava tranquilamente enrolado em um roupão após um banho relaxante e quentinho, aproveitando mais um episódio de Brooklyn Nine-Nine que passava na TV com uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos, ralhou com ele. Ele se levantou tão rápido para ajudar Chanyeol que quase derramou o líquido fumegante no próprio roupão, colocando a caneca sobre a mesa de centro antes de correr para o corredor que dava até a porta de entrada escondida pela parede de vidro.

— Começou a cho-chover e… — Chanyeol tremia tanto de frio que até mesmo a sua voz era entrecortada. Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes ao tirar o próprio roupão de seu corpo e estendê-lo para o mais novo, mesmo que estivesse usando apenas uma boxer sob o item de vestuário (naquele momento, não importava muito, obviamente). — Eu corri bastante pra chegar…

— Não é possível que eu vou ter que bater com o guarda-chuva na sua cabeça — esbravejou o advogado, puxando o mais alto para dentro de casa. Os pés já descalços do rapaz deixavam um leve rastro molhado pelo carpete do apartamento conforme o mais velho o guiava em direção ao banheiro social. — Caramba… — Suas reclamações eram um disfarce perfeito para a preocupação que sentia. Não era como se fosse apático em relação ao serzinho que morava junto consigo, na realidade; Chanyeol havia amolecido seu coração desde o primeiro momento, e, apesar de estar sendo reticente com ele, como era em relação a tudo na vida, aquelas três semanas haviam trabalhado para criar uma espécie de relação carinhosa e invisível, silenciosa.

Baekhyun ligou o chuveiro com a água quente e deixou enchendo a banheira. Os olhos caíram sobre Chanyeol, que ainda tremia, todo agarrado com o roupão do advogado, sentado sobre a tampa fechada da privada. Ele sequer parecia notar a seminudez do companheiro de apartamento, também.

— Tira essas roupas molhadas e toma um banho quente, Chanyeol — pediu Baekhyun, num tom tão autoritário que mais poderia ser confundindo com uma ordem. — Vou fazer algo quente pra você comer. É bom começar a rezar pra não pegar um resfriado, viu…

Bateu a porta do banheiro às suas costas para deixá-lo sozinho em sua privacidade. No fundo, sabia que não adiantava se estressar, embora aquela reação tivesse mais ligação com uma preocupação intrínseca do que com estresse. A realidade é que, naquelas semanas de convivência com Chanyeol, havia percebido o quão esforçado o rapaz era para com as suas obrigações, mas também havia percebido que, na mesma medida que era determinado, era demasiadamente descuidado consigo mesmo. Não acharia uma surpresa se ele acabasse pegando um resfriado com aquela brincadeira toda, de verdade.

A primeira coisa que fez foi ir até o próprio quarto para vestir alguma coisa quente. A chuva parecia ficar mais forte lá fora, e era possível sentir a temperatura caindo conforme a noite avançava. Ligou o aquecedor por conta daquilo — e também porque sabia que Chanyeol estaria com frio quando saísse do banho. Quando passou pelo corredor dirigindo-se para a cozinha, parou por um instante diante da porta do banheiro e bateu levemente na porta.

— Tá tudo bem aí? — Perguntou apenas para descargo de consciência, e quando recebeu um gemidinho manhoso em troca, soube que Chanyeol ainda estava, pelo menos, vivo.

No resto daquela noite, Chanyeol ficou todo embolado no sofá amplo com os edredons que sempre usava, vestindo roupas largas e tomando de golinho em golinho o chocolate quente que o Byun havia preparado. Baekhyun havia deixado ele mudar a série que estava assistindo para a que ele mais gostava, _FRIENDS_ , e também tentou não reclamar sobre isso — apesar de sua expressão meio emburrada ser perfeitamente visível para o híbrido. Na verdade, descobrira que havia algumas coisas que faziam o Park ficar _ainda_ mais manhoso que de costume, e Baekhyun sinceramente sentia coisas muito estranhas com as quais não queria lidar caso contrariasse o mais alto; portanto, apenas cedia às vontades dele.

E foi justamente cedendo às vontades dele que Baekhyun chegou a certo ponto no mínimo constrangedor. Foi quando Chanyeol murmurou que achava que estava com febre, e Baekhyun saiu de sua poltrona confortável para sentar ao lado dele, apenas para conferir a temperatura com uma mão em sua testa. Ele estava quentinho, mas não havia qualquer sinal de anormalidade. Baekhyun até tentou falar aquilo para o Park, mas terminou com a cabeça platinada dele deitada em seu colo e com um ronronar murmurado todas as vezes que coçava atrás da orelhinha quase escondida entre os fios claros, a pedido dele.

Os três episódios seguintes foram passados daquele jeito, com um Chanyeol muito satisfeito e os olhos grandes quase se fechando e um Baekhyun quase morrendo por dentro. Não por ser um grande sacrifício, mas porque não estava acostumado àquele tipo de aproximação. A sensação não era ruim, apesar disso; era apenas como se houvesse vinte e cinco patos dentro de seu estômago e todos eles estivessem sapateando naquele momento. Quando percebeu que o mais novo havia pegado no sono bem após a abertura do quarto episódio seguido, Baekhyun deu um jeito de se levantar sem acordá-lo.

Naquela noite, a chuva não deu trégua nenhuma. Baekhyun costumava dormir com as janelas abertas por causa da brisa gostosa que batia contra os pés descobertos, mas, com o céu praticamente despencando em um projeto de novo dilúvio, não teve como prosseguir desse jeito. Ainda podia ouvir as gotas torrenciais batendo contra o vidro de forma constante, e foi embalado por esse som que acabou adormecendo após deixar a própria mente viajar por algumas pendências que teria de resolver no dia seguinte.

Mas é claro que as coisas não parariam por ali, talvez porque toda a paz do advogado se extinguiu no momento em que aceitou Park Chanyeol como seu colega de apartamento.

O relógio digital sobre a mesinha ao lado de sua cama lhe informava que uma hora havia se passado desde que caíra no sono quando voltou a despertar ao som do chamado baixinho de Chanyeol. Os olhos do advogado se abriram lentamente para a figura do homem alto e todo embolado em cobertores parado ao lado de sua cama, numa postura encolhida.

— Baekkie… — O chamado foi quase censurado pelo som alto e ribombante de um trovão, que fez o quarto ficar claro por um instante antes do estrondo vir. Baekhyun viu a forma como ele se encolheu todo com o barulho e se aproximou mais da cama. — Baekkie, deixa eu deitar aí com você?

— Hm? — Baekhyun ainda estava, para falar a verdade, tomado pela letargia do sono, o suficiente para não perceber o que realmente se passava. Somente quando a mão grande do híbrido segurou em seu braço após outro clarão explodir lá fora foi que realmente pareceu cair em si. — O que foi, Chanyeol?

— Eu… meio que tenho medo de trovão — ele admitiu, as orelhinhas de gato escondidas entre os fios platinados. A escuridão do quarto não permitiria que Baekhyun visse, mas ele havia corado com a constatação. — Deixa eu dormir aqui? Só hoje, eu juro. Prometo que fico bem afastado e não vai ser estranho.

Sendo bem sincero, àquele ponto, realmente não havia nada que Chanyeol não pedisse sorrindo que Baekhyun não fizesse chorando. Ele apenas murmurou algo positivamente e sentiu o peso do mais novo balançar um pouco o colchão espaçoso antes que ele se deitasse ao seu lado. Ele havia tomado o cuidado, como havia prometido, de deitar o mais afastado possível do Byun, todo aconchegado nos edredons que havia trazido da sala. Mas foi somente outro trovão estourar nos céus para que ele se encolhesse mais ainda e tremesse um pouquinho, o que levou Baekhyun, que analisava a situação, a rolar os olhos e se arrastar um pouquinho mais para perto dele.

— Tá tudo bem, Chanyeol — ele sussurrou, levando a destra para o mesmo lugar onde havia feito cafuné a noite toda antes do híbrido cair no sono. Sentiu-o estremecer com o seu toque e relaxar um pouco mais em cima da cama. — Dorme…

Não demorou muito para que, com o carinho nas orelhas de gatinho, o mais alto acabasse caindo no sono. Baekhyun, no entanto, permaneceu desperto para conferir o sono dele por mais algum tempo, para o caso de Chanyeol voltar a acordar com outro estrondo. _É claro_ que não precisava fazer aquilo, mas colocou na própria cabeça, como a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo, que estava apenas sendo um bom samaritano. Ficou satisfeito, porém, ao ouvi-lo ressonar baixinho.

Não foi surpresa ao sentir, no meio da madrugada, o chamego quentinho do corpo dele num abraço aconchegante. Baekhyun, que estava apenas semidesperto — quando era acordado, dificilmente conseguia voltar a dormir _completamente_ —, não fez nada para afastá-lo. Colocou a culpa no próprio subconsciente que não teve forças o suficiente para se afastar do aperto gostoso que ele fazia com os braços ao seu redor, como se buscasse por certo conforto mesmo depois que a chuva havia passado e não havia mais trovões ribombando entre as nuvens carregadas.

Quando o alarme de Baekhyun despertou, horas depois, eles dois eram uma confusão embolada entre as cobertas. Na realidade, nem soube como foi capaz de se esticar o suficiente para fazer o som estridente do aparelho parar de tocar, mas deu o seu jeitinho. Piscando lentamente para a claridade em tons pastéis que atravessava os vidros da janela, percebeu a situação que havia se metido. Chanyeol estava todo esparramado na cama, metade do corpo por cima do de Baekhyun. Um dos braços dele estava envolvendo sua cintura enquanto a cabeça de fios prateados deitava sutilmente sobre o seu ombro — provavelmente estivera sobre seu peito, mas acabara escorregando no ato de se esticar para desligar o despertador.

Chanyeol não havia acordado ainda — seu sono pesado sendo embalado por um ronco sutil que ele deixava escapar, soprado —, e Baekhyun desperdiçou alguns minutos apenas olhando para ele, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. O mais estranho, contudo, não era ter acordado naquela bagunça com o híbrido — porque lembrava-se exatamente do que havia feito quando o deixara se aconchegar na sua cama e também quando, na madrugada, Chanyeol o abraçara —, e sim a sensação _gostosinha_ que ele estava sentindo bem na boca do estômago. Suspirou lentamente, tentando não pensar muito em relação àquilo tudo; tinha um longo dia no trabalho e não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar a mente ser facilmente tomada por completo por assuntos que sequer eram bem-vindos.

Quando se levantou, tratou de tomar seu banho primeiro antes de acordar Chanyeol. Chamá-lo era sempre uma longa história, já que o híbrido parecia preguiçoso durante as manhãs. Ele nunca passava da hora, entretanto, mesmo que vivesse pedindo por cinco minutos.

Enquanto tomavam café, naquela manhã, nenhum dos dois pareceu querer tocar no assunto.

%

Foi difícil para Baekhyun não pensar sobre aquilo.

Claro, era fácil de ignorar por um ou dois dias, ou quem sabe até mesmo por uma semana. Mas acabou tornando-se um verdadeiro elefante cor-de-rosa sentado atrás do sofá da sala quando a situação voltou a se repetir… e a se aprofundar.

Era comum que os dois se sentassem juntinhos no sofá para assistir à televisão, com canecas iguais de chocolate quente — às vezes, vasilhas de cereal com leite ou iogurte. Criaram algum tipo de acordo silencioso sobre poderem encostar a lateral dos corpos para se aquecerem, mas como Chanyeol era manhoso a um nível que Baekhyun sequer podia aguentar, obviamente ele acabava com a cabeça encostada no ombro do advogado ou então com ela deitada sobre o colo dele. E, é claro, o cafuné atrás das orelhinhas macias de gatinho era algo fundamental e imprescindível, sem o qual o mais novo reclamava de algum jeito que fosse claro o suficiente para o Byun começar a fazer.

Uma ou duas noites de trovões depois daquilo, o Park começou a dormir oficialmente no mesmo colchão de Baekhyun sem que palavras precisassem ser proferidas. Seguiam aquele mesmo ritual, com o mais alto dormindo um tantinho afastado somente para fazer o advogado se aproximar um pouco mais; e, no fim, sempre acabavam agarrados entre os lençóis de uma forma ou de outra. Se mais alguém visse aquilo, certamente acharia demasiado estranho que dois colegas de apartamento, que aparentemente não tinham nada um com o outro além de uma relação de moradia e, quem sabe, certa amizade, fizessem aquilo; mas não era como se _mesmo os dois_ falassem algo a respeito, mantendo a estranheza daquelas ações sob o tapete o quanto podiam.

Na realidade, Baekhyun não sabia como trazer o assunto à tona. Ele estava confuso para um grande senhor caralho, e o pior é que não sabia nada do que se passava na cabeça do Park. Ele continuava sendo um gatinho manhoso para cima de si, ganhando seu afeto, seus carinhos, e até mesmo _dormindo abraçadinho_ com ele. Céus! Olha só que caminho estavam seguindo, e Baekhyun não estava _entendendo nada_.

O mais velho sequer notou quando aquele chamego todo com o híbrido com o qual dividia apartamento começou a mexer realmente com seu coraçãozinho mole, mas, quando percebeu, sua mente era totalmente tomada pelo rapaz alto de cabelos platinados com orelhinhas de gato escondidas pelo cabelo terrivelmente bagunçado. Se derretia com as mínimas coisas, embora tentasse não demonstrar para ficar no mesmo patamar misterioso que o Park havia se colocado, embora soubesse que era terrível tentando disfarçar as coisas mais óbvias. É claro que se permitiu rir feito um bobo quando foi lavar o jaleco do híbrido e notou a patinha de cachorro bordada ao lado do nome _Park Chanyeol_ , logo acima de _Medicina Veterinária_ , só porque o mais novo não estava em casa. E também começou a encará-lo um pouco _demais_ quando estavam juntos, fosse na sala de estar, enquanto assistiam a coisas aleatórias na TV; ou na cozinha, enquanto tomavam café juntos; ou na hora da janta, enquanto Chanyeol parecia muito afetuoso para com a comida caseira do Byun. Também era _impossível_ para Baekhyun não notar as costas nuas do híbrido quando ele saía do banho, a toalha enrolada na cintura, porque ele tinha aquela mania feia de ir se vestir somente dentro do quarto…

Enfim, tentava não pensar muito, mas aquilo era uma tarefa bem difícil.

Embora soubesse, no fundo do coração, que tudo poderia ficar _ainda pior_. E, como num prelúdio para a catástrofe interna que se avizinhava, ele já conseguia sentir o friozinho na barriga no fim daquele domingo preguiçoso.

Chanyeol havia saído antes do almoço e só retornara naquele exato momento, fazendo um estardalhaço ao escorregar no próprio cadarço e acabar caindo no chão com um _miu_ de dor por ter se batido. Baekhyun, sem sair de seu lugar confortável na poltrona reclinável, respirou fundo e apenas virou a cabeça para olhar se o rapaz estava bem; constatou que ele achava tudo aquilo uma grande piada, já que estava rindo baixinho enquanto se dirigia para a sala.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio. Ele não sabia muito bem o que falar na presença do híbrido, principalmente quando o negócio envolvia _começar_ o diálogo, porque estava preocupado demais tentando disfarçar as batidas fortes em seu peito. Sabia que era humanamente impossível que outra pessoa ouvisse os batimentos cardíacos, mas o coração ficava tão afoito e todo abestalhado que não seria surpresa que as orelhinhas em pé do mais alto conseguissem captar o som. Ele entrou com um “ _oi, Baekkie~”_ característico e todo manhoso enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro, e só saiu de lá alguns minutos depois, de banho tomado, os fios platinados escorrendo água e a toalha enrolada na cintura.

O Byun fitou a TV, focando sua visão somente na imagem que passava, quase como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo aparelho. Obviamente ele estava querendo apenas disfarçar, tentando olhar para _qualquer_ lugar que não fosse o torso despido do Park, embora não estivesse realmente prestando atenção no diálogo que o Cap. Holt e Rosa Diaz estavam tendo na televisão.

— Baekkie, quer comer? Eu trouxe salgadinhos, é só esquentar no micro-ondas — Chanyeol perguntou, usando uma toalha de rosto para secar os cabelos. Era incrível como ele conseguia sujar tanta coisa de uma vez.

— Pode ser — respondeu, tentando soar indiferente.

Depois que ele se vestiu e aqueceu os petiscos que havia trazido, arrumando-os em uma vasilha forrada com papel-toalha — porque sabia que Baekhyun não gostava das suas coisas engorduradas —, ele se sentou no sofá, no lugar de sempre. Não reclamou, estranhamente, da série que passava na TV nem pediu para que o advogado mudasse para a sua preferida. Ficou caladinho por algum tempo, apenas comendo e se esticando para passar os petiscos para que o Byun também pudesse degustar. E até aí tudo estava bem, tudo estava dentro dos conformes e sob o controle de Baekhyun.

Até Chanyeol decidir abrir a boca, obviamente.

— Baekkie, por que não vem sentar aqui comigo? — E é claro que aquele tom todo manhoso vinha acompanhado, apenas para infernizar ainda mais o coração mole do Byun, que já estava sendo cutucado por cinco diabos àquela altura do campeonato.

— Eu estou muito confortável aqui, Chanyeol — respondeu, novamente tentando soar como indiferente.

— Por que você tá todo estranho, hein? — O mais alto voltou a perguntar, e Baekhyun podia quase _ver_ , embora não estivesse olhando para ele, uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Eu estou normal — tratou de dizer imediatamente, soltando um suspiro profundo e mexendo no controle da TV para aumentar o volume.

Aquela atitude pareceu ser suficiente para calar o Park, fazendo o silêncio reinar entre os presentes e somente a voz dos personagens na televisão sobressaírem no cenário. Baekhyun só não podia esperar que aquele jogo vencido era apenas a calmaria antes do furacão, embora devesse saber, já que se tratava de Chanyeol.

— Eu fiz algo de errado, Baekkie? — O tom do híbrido era manso e entristecido, embora aquela manha gostosinha continuasse implícita. Chanyeol tinha armas extremamente poderosas contra o coração derretido do Byun e ele realmente não tinha a mínima _pena_ de usar, porque bastou aquilo ser proferido para fazer o advogado voltar seu olhar para o mais novo pela primeira vez desde que ele havia chegado. — Você tá bravo ou algo assim…?

— O quê? — Exclamou, tentando arrumar algum tempo para pensar numa desculpa boa o suficiente. Seu coração começou a correr uma maratona dentro do seu peito, e certamente Usain Bolt ficaria com inveja dele naquele momento. — É só que… — Tentou buscar algo que pudesse suprir aquilo, falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, sem considerar que poderia, no caso, ter um _tantinho_ de verdade. — Você sai todo santo dia com seus amigos. Quase não para em casa, quero dizer… Na terça tive que fazer faxina sozinho porque você estava com Sehun sei lá das quantas.

Outro silêncio foi plantado entre ambos, desta vez completamente tenso. A TV havia sido mutada quando o Byun se voltara para o híbrido, mas agora o advogado desejava o som das vozes de Jake Peralta e Amy Santiago contando alguma piada para sanar aquele abismo que parecia ter se formado entre eles.

Chanyeol o encarou por um tempo, parecendo digerir as palavras do mais velho. Ele piscou duas vezes antes de abrir aqueles lábios grossos.

— Você… tá com ciúme?

 _Droga. Droga, droga, merda._ Baekhyun tentava disfarçar uma coisa com a qual não sabia lidar, para então acabar dando de bandeja outra coisa completamente nova, e com a qual _também não sabia lidar_. Esvaziou os pulmões ao expirar com violência, incrédulo consigo mesmo. Estava parecendo um adolescente, para falar a verdade; meio ranzinza e rabugento como um velho, mas _bobo_ como um colegial apaixonado.

— Não! — Sabia que não adiantava negar, já que as bochechas coradas e terrivelmente quentes entregavam a verdadeira resposta.

— Baekkie… — Chanyeol chamou, naquele dengo que só ele sabia e que fazia o Byun automaticamente virar uma manteiga derretida internamente. Ele deixou a vasilha de petiscos de lado apenas para se arrastar pelo sofá até estar na ponta mais próxima da poltrona de Baekhyun, levando a mão grande até a do advogado apenas para puxá-lo de mansinho. O mais velho, obviamente, manteve-se firme e forte onde estava, não se deixando levar facilmente. — Vem aqui…

Não conseguia negar nada a ele. Na verdade, estava acostumado a ceder às manhas do híbrido facilmente, e por isso que, embora estivesse hesitante, se deixou ser puxado até que estivesse sentado ao lado dele. Chanyeol, daquele jeito todo manhoso, passou os braços ao redor da cintura do advogado e enfiou a cara em seu peito, esfregando o rosto na camisa de algodão naquele abraço de felino.

— Eu estava procurando emprego… — confessou enquanto fazia aquele carinho nada usual no companheiro de apartamento. — Consegui um para trabalhar aos fins de semana.

O queixo do Byun quase alcançou o chão com a confissão. Sentiu-se quente, em partes por tê-lo o abraçando daquele jeitinho tão dengoso e íntimo, e, em partes, por ter sido pego numa posição totalmente boba.

— Você o quê? — Perguntou retoricamente, quase que apenas para ter certeza de que havia ouvido corretamente.

— Arrumei um emprego — repetiu o Park, a voz soando abafada por conta do rosto amassado contra o peito do mais velho. Mas logo ele afastou a cabeça de forma suficiente para encarar o Byun nos olhos. Foi quando Baekhyun soube que não podia mais se enganar: quando Chanyeol lhe lançou aquele seu sorriso repleto de uma malícia dengosa, soube que estava todo apaixonado por ele. — Não precisa ficar com ciúme. Esse gatinho é só seu.

O arrepio foi imediato. Só não pôde prever que, no lugar de ter que responder aquela sentença carregada de segundas intenções, Baekhyun seria impedido pela boca do híbrido colada à sua. Ele havia se aproximado tão rapidamente que foi quase um milagre aquele beijo ter sido macio e sem dentes batendo um contra o outro. Ele apenas deixou a boca roçar contra a do advogado, como se testasse o ato, até que o próprio Baekhyun correspondeu ao entreabrir os lábios para deixar a ponta da língua tocar nos dele.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando os dois se viram grudados no sofá, as bocas tão coladas em um beijo que parecia ser unicamente deles, os chamegos sutis e discretos que usavam um com o outro agora mais firmes, decididos e nem um pouco inocentes. Chanyeol havia empurrado o advogado até que ele estivesse deitado com as costas sobre o estofado, e havia dado um jeito de se acomodar em cima dele sem que deixasse seu peso incomodá-lo. Baekhyun gostava, no entanto, de sentir a quentura que emanava do corpo esguio do híbrido, dos seus toques firmes escorrendo contra a pele nua enquanto ele enfiava as mãos por debaixo do tecido de algodão da sua camisa.

Se beijaram de uma forma tão calorosa e única que foi difícil para que Baekhyun parasse, dando um fim ao ato com uma série de selinhos seguidos nos lábios inchadinhos do mais novo. Chanyeol se afastou, mas o encarou com um bico que expressava o seu descontentamento.

— Amanhã tenho que trabalhar — o advogado sussurrou. — E você tem aula.

— Quero ficar com você… — insistiu o híbrido, alongando o fim da frase naquele seu tom manhoso usual. — Mas eu entendo. Tudo bem, Baekkie.

— Não precisamos conversar sobre isso agora, se não quiser — o Byun continuou, sem sair daquela posição confortável sob o corpo do Park. Ele escorreu a mão que antes restava na nuca do híbrido, puxando os fios da região enquanto se beijavam, até que os dedos roçassem carinhosamente contra a pele da bochecha dele. — Vem dormir.

Naquela noite, não passaram pelo ritual de deitar longe um do outro e se aconchegar aos poucos. Chanyeol deitou-se de ladinho, todo encolhido, e Baekhyun não demorou nada para fazer conchinha nele, o envolvendo com os braços quentes.

Ele não demorou a cair no sono com os beijos do advogado em sua nuca.

%

De fato, não falaram sobre aquilo. Não precisaram falar, na realidade, já que o acordo ficou implícito entre os dois, selado com os beijos que trocavam quase que o tempo todo quando estavam juntos. Era bom, gostoso e sem complicações. Chanyeol continuava aquele poço de carência, subindo em seu colo para ganhar carinho, ronronando com seus cafunés e ressonando baixinho enquanto dormia sendo abraçado pelo Byun. Mas, quando o estava beijando, quente e forte, parecia assumir aquele seu lado mais malicioso e cafajeste, e o advogado adorava arrancar as mais diversas reações do seu gatinho.

Nunca passaram disso, porém; por mais que os amassos que dessem no sofá, no chão, em cima do balcão da cozinha e na cama de casal fossem extremamente gostosos… nunca conseguiam realmente arrumar um tempinho a mais para gastarem com os _finalmentes_. Todos os dias tinham que acordar cedo, e, quando o Byun tinha folga nas terças e nos fins de semana… Chanyeol tinha que trabalhar.

Ele saía cedo no sábado e só chegava depois das seis, morto de cansado porque seu cargo era de garçom em um restaurante de comida popular no centro de Seul. Era muito movimentado, por isso o trabalho era demais. Baekhyun até tentava curar a canseira que o seu gatinho estava tendo com a carga da faculdade e mais ainda o emprego que arrumara, mas ele parecia querer apenas dormir.

E, com o passar das semanas, notou que ele ficava cada vez mais desgastado física e mentalmente. Chanyeol não parecia mais tão vivaz quanto normalmente, e, sempre que chegava em casa, fosse da faculdade ou do trabalho, só queria saber de dormir. Suas programações de assistir TV na sala com cobertores e chocolate quente havia ficado nos dias passados, e, mesmo sem querer, Baekhyun se pegou sentindo falta. Mas, acima de tudo, se viu preocupado com o mais novo sobre a sua saúde. Não foi novidade quando o híbrido acabou adoecendo. Sua imunidade deixou a desejar por causa da alimentação nada saudável que estava fazendo na rua, e, normalmente, quando chegava em casa, pulava a última refeição apenas para poder descansar e dormir como o gatinho preguiçoso que era.

Nos primeiros dias, Baekhyun tentou apenas vigiá-lo de longe, sem se intrometer na vida de Chanyeol. Mas, quando viu que o híbrido estava ardendo em febre e com um resfriado naturalmente contraído pelo tempo que esfriava, decidiu que era o momento de interferir. Quer dizer, não tinham títulos nenhum; eram _roommates_ que de repente passaram a se beijar, e, bom, os beijos eram muito gostosos, mas nunca chegaram a conversar sobre o que significavam. Apesar disso, o Byun não podia negar o imenso carinho que sentia pelo Park, e seria ridículo ignorar os sentimentos que cresciam cada vez mais em seu peito. Era óbvio que se preocupava com ele e só queria o melhor para Chanyeol.

Quando se deitou ao ladinho dele, naquela sexta-feira, estava convicto de que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

— Isso está te fazendo mal, Chanyeol — sussurrou para o rapaz todo manhoso. O estado de saúde parecia ter potencializado aquele seu traço de personalidade em cem por cento.

— O quê, Baekkie…? — A vozinha soava rouca e cansada, e os olhos grandes, que costumavam fitar tudo e qualquer parte do corpo do Byun (até deixá-lo extremamente acanhado), agora mal conseguiam ficar abertos.

— O trabalho — o advogado suspirou, cobrindo-se com o mesmo edredom que o híbrido usava. Aconchegou o corpo no dele, passando o braço ao redor da cintura esguia para manter-se bem colado a ele. — Está te deixando mais cansado que o habitual. E logo seus estágios na faculdade vão começar, como você vai dar conta de tudo?

Chanyeol ronronou de um jeito arrastado, como se reclamasse.

— Eu preciso dar um jeito de dar conta — respondeu o Park, fraquinho. Ele havia arrastado a mão grande pela cintura de Baekhyun e agora estava acariciando sua pele daquele jeito gostoso que o advogado adorava.

— Não precisa, não — insistiu o Byun. — Olha o seu estado. Não quero que você fique doente desse jeito só para conseguir dinheiro, amor.

— Amor — Chanyeol abriu os olhos, parecendo melhorar de um instante para o outro. Ainda estava prostrado e muito quente pela febre, mas agora conseguia encarar o rosto de Baekhyun deitado de frente para si, um sorriso bonito nos lábios cheinhos. — _Amor_. Olha, Baekkie… assim você me desmonta inteiro.

O coração deu um salto todo errado dentro do peito. Havia soltado aquela palavra tão naturalmente que sequer percebeu que ela havia escapado. Seu coração ficou todo quentinho e ainda mais derretido ao ver a reação positiva cravada no rosto do gatinho, e só então Baekhyun percebeu o quão significativo aquele momento era para si. Poxa, nunca havia se dado o luxo de chamar alguém daquele jeito; nunca havia sido íntimo o suficiente de uma pessoa, naqueles termos, para dar aquele título. Ora, estava _mesmo_ todo caidinho por Park Chanyeol.

— Pare com isso… — soprou um riso, acanhado. Mas não dispensou os carinhos que recebia nem aquela sensação que fazia seu peito formigar de felicidade. — Mas, Chanyeol… — chamou, se aproximando um tantinho mais, de forma que a pontinha do nariz encostasse no do híbrido. Deixou que ambos resvalassem um no outro, num carinho íntimo. — Eu sei que falei que você poderia ficar somente até conseguir um lugar para você mesmo, e que você ia ter que trabalhar… Mas isso foi antes. Antes de tudo isso. Eu quero você aqui, comigo. E bem de saúde, de preferência.

O sorriso nos lábios do Park se alargou de uma forma ainda mais bonita, fazendo Baekhyun ter certeza de que havia uma conexão quase imediata de sua visão com as reações abruptas do coração. Ele quebrou a distância que restava entre as bocas e roubou um selinho demorado do advogado, que apenas se deixou sentir o toque macio da boca do híbrido contra a sua.

— Quer dizer que me quer aqui, _amor_? — Perguntou de um jeito provocativo, depois que afastaram as bocas de forma mínima. Ainda conseguiam tocar os lábios um do outro sutilmente quando falavam.

— Eu quero — Baekhyun revirou os olhos, mas não estava mais a fim de disfarçar nada. — Quero que você peça demissão desse trabalho e foque nos estudos. Você vai ser um ótimo veterinário, mesmo com aquela patinha de cachorro no seu jaleco.

— Não é uma patinha de cachorro! É de gato! — Os pelinhos platinados nas orelhas de gato se eriçaram, mas ele acabou rindo rouco, porque ainda estava todo mole nos braços do mais velho. — Mas tudo bem, Baekkie. Eu vou faltar amanhã e, quando tiver melhor, vou mandar minha carta de demissão. — Fez uma pausa, tempo suficiente para roubar outro selinho do advogado. — Mas é temporário, também. Vou fazer o estágio remunerado e guardar dinheiro. Quero mesmo arrumar um trampo legal na área e ter um apartamento. Talvez não tão chique quanto esse… — Ele olhou ao redor do quarto espaçoso e confortável, apertando o Byun contra si. — Mas vai ser meu. Quero ser independente, sabe?

O riso que o Byun soltou também foi soprado, mas ele balançou a cabeça em concordância com o mais novo. Sua mão livre subiu em carícias pelos braços fortes e os dedos se embrenharam nos fios platinados, começando aquele cafuné gostoso, o qual sabia que o Park amava.

— Eu sei — sussurrou, selando um beijo sobre a testa do híbrido. — Ah, gatinho manhoso…. — murmurou as palavras contra a pele quente. — Um dia eu prendo você no meu coração.

%

O sábado acordou com cara de domingo naquele dia.

Fazia tanto tempo que ambos não ficavam na cama até mais tarde que pareceu até um sonho quando Baekhyun abriu os olhos para a claridade sutil que entrava pelas frestas das cortinas entreabertas e viu o corpo esguio de Chanyeol todo esparramado em sua cama, metade em cima de si. Ele estava naqueles pijamas largos que o protegeram do frio na noite passada, e que lhe davam um ar ainda mais fofo que o habitual. Baekhyun levou alguns segundos depois de despertar para se lembrar do estado febril em que o mais novo se encontrava na noite anterior, por isso levou a mão até a testa alheia para conferir a temperatura. Ele estava quente, mas o normal para quem estava dormindo todo enrolado em cobertas e em outro corpo igualmente quente.

Escorregando a ponta dos dedos pela lateral do rosto adormecido, um carinho sutil sendo disperso na pele da bochecha, Baekhyun se pôs a contemplar a serenidade com a qual o gatinho dormia. Um sorriso preencheu os lábios do advogado ao constatar que, poxa, estava _tão_ apaixonado mesmo… só de olhá-lo daquele jeito, agarrado a si e todo confortável, muito melhor após uma noite de sono bem dormida sem a preocupação de ter que se levantar cedo para um dia de trabalho pesado, após mais uma semana cansativa. Os lábios entreabertos deixavam soar um ronco quase que imperceptível, os olhinhos fechados parecendo tão frágeis e ao mesmo tempo tão calmos. Baekhyun teve que se controlar para não beijá-lo ali, porque poderia acordá-lo e queria que ele continuasse a dormir até quando não conseguisse mais.

Fechou os olhos para reprimir o desejo, mas, quando tornou a abri-los, viu-se sendo observado pelos orbes grandes e de íris castanhas que tanto aprendeu a gostar. Chanyeol estava desperto e o olhar preguiçoso fitava o rosto do advogado como se ele também fosse a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo inteirinho.

— Tava me vendo dormir, Baekkie? — Ele perguntou, a voz rouca soando mais profunda por conta da preguiça e do sono. O Byun pôde sentir o coração começar a dar cambalhotas dentro do peito, mas o sorriso que voltou a surgir em seus lábios foi inevitável.

— Sim, estava — admitiu, aproximando o rosto sutilmente, até que os narizes de ambos estivessem se tocando. — Você fica tão mais fofo de boca fechada e quieto.

— Assim você me deixa triste — viu o bico se formar nos lábios cheinhos do híbrido, a reação tão óbvia que quase arrancou uma risada do advogado. Mas Baekhyun não queria estragar aquele clima gostoso com o som abrupto do seu riso. — Vai ter que me beijar pra eu ficar feliz de novo.

— Ah, é? — A pergunta retórica surgiu logo após a fala do mais novo, fazendo o Byun se remexer sutilmente para que o corpo dele caísse para o lado no colchão macio. — Primeiro você tem que me dizer se está se sentindo melhor.

Chanyeol, que escorregou sem reclamar para o lado vazio da cama, fechou os olhos com o conforto e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Não se controlou ao deixar uma das mãos grandes subir pelo braço desnudo do mais velho, acariciando a pele quentinha e macia.

— Estou bem melhor. Mas ainda acho que preciso de beijinhos, Baekkie…

E lá estava a manha que ele parecia ter em demasia dentro daquele corpo grande, esguio e cheio de músculos. E não era como se Baekhyun não estivesse acostumado a ceder àqueles pedidos cheios de vontade, porque, no fundo, gostava muito de mimar o seu gatinho manhoso.

Aproveitando que ele estava de costas na cama, rolou o corpo o suficiente para que, agora, estivesse parcialmente inclinado sobre Chanyeol. Segurou-o pelo rosto com cuidado e carinho, o polegar traçando um carinho sedoso na bochecha cheinha, e aproximou o rosto de uma vez até que as bocas estivessem coladas. A sensação de quentura contra os próprios lábios nunca seria cansativa, nem mesmo o jeito como ele movia a boca apenas para incitar o mais velho a continuar o ato. Na verdade, beijar _Chanyeol_ sempre teria aquela pitada de adrenalina que fazia seu corpo inteiro querer mais e mais. Tanto que, foi só sentir o gosto de sono na boca do seu gatinho, que Baekhyun deixou-se levar pela falta de lucidez do momento.

Chanyeol passou os braços ao redor da cintura do mais baixo, o puxando sutilmente para si. O advogado não hesitou ao tombar o corpo por cima dele, sendo abraçado pela quentura da pele descoberta onde a camisa do pijama havia acidentalmente levantado. Baekhyun chupou os lábios do mais novo, criando uma fricção entre eles e deixando soar um ruído molhado que preencheu a calmaria do cômodo. Chanyeol suspirou contra a sua boca, e foi quando percebeu que aquela manhã era somente deles.

— Baekkie… — o híbrido o chamou, mesmo que as bocas ainda estivessem coladas. — Eu quero carinho.

— Estou te dando carinho, bebê — foi o que o moreno respondeu, descendo os lábios com beijinhos igualmente molhados pelo queixo, bochecha… até chegar no pescoço. Os dentes rasparam na pele sensível e Baekhyun sentiu-se orgulhoso ao notar sob o toque dos dedos o arrepio que provocou nele por inteiro. Fez questão de deixar os lábios colados por mais algum tempo sobre determinada área, sentindo-o esticar o rosto para o outro lado apenas para lhe dar mais espaço. O Byun sugou devagar, o suficiente para deixar uma pequena marca vermelha sobre a pele clara.

— Eu tô falando de outro tipo de carinho, Baekkie — continuou o mais novo, suspirando com o chupão que recebia no pescoço. Baekhyun até o sentiu estremecer embaixo de si quando deixou uma mordida fraca sobre a marca que havia feito. Foi quando o sentiu agarrar um de seus pulsos levemente, se afastando o suficiente para vê-lo transportar sua mão para baixo, raspando na pele da barriga, até o baixo ventre. Quando ele pressionou a palma do advogado _bem onde queria_ , o mais velho percebeu que ele tinha uma ereção entre as pernas. — Um carinho bem aqui,ó.

Não precisava nem ser mais explícito que aquilo. Baekhyun sorriu de um jeito ladino como nunca havia feito em sua vida, observando o rosto do seu gatinho se embebedar com a nova sensação ao fechar os dedos ao redor da ereção bem demarcada no tecido do pijama. O segurou daquela forma, movimentando a mão para cima e para baixo lentamente, embora quisesse _mesmo_ enfiar a mão por dentro da roupa para tocá-lo diretamente. Os olhos permaneceram cravados na face do mais novo, vendo-o se deleitar de pouquinho em pouquinho, os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

— Tá gostoso, amor? — Perguntou, a voz soando baixa em um sussurro contra a orelha do universitário, e, logo em seguida, abaixou a cabeça o suficiente para plantar um beijo em seu ombro coberto pela camisa.

— Umhm… — Chanyeol concordou com um gemido baixo, voltando a abrir os olhos para procurar pelo rosto de Baekhyun. Sua mão foi até a linha do maxilar e o puxou pela região, até que as bocas estivessem coladas novamente, embora, naquele momento, fosse _ele_ a roubar suspiros do Byun com as mordidas provocativas em seu lábio inferior.

Foi aí que o advogado teve o impulso para enfiar a mão por dentro da calça de flanela que o híbrido usava para dormir. Tendo os lábios chupados de um jeito tão sedento e voraz pelo mais novo, os dedos de Baekhyun rasparam contra o pau grosso e pulsante, livre de roupas íntimas.

E foi quando ouviram a campainha tocar.

O som ecoou pela casa quase como uma sirene policial, fazendo as ações de ambos estancarem pelo susto abrupto. A mão que estava pronta para agarrar o membro teso do híbrido dentro das calças parou no meio da ação, e a língua de Chanyeol, que tentava invadir a boca do advogado, voltou para o próprio lugar rapidamente. Os olhos de repente se arregalaram e eles se encararam pelo ínfimo tempo que transcorreu até que a campainha soasse outra vez.

— Ah, não… — Baekhyun reclamou, saindo de cima do híbrido num salto. Seus olhos bateram contra o relógio digital sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, os números verdes piscando e avisando-lhes que já eram exatas onze horas da manhã. O advogado se embolou todo entre os lençóis tentando alcançar o celular ao lado do despertador, mas conseguiu pescá-lo apenas para ver as notificações das mensagens de Minseok brilhando no ecrã. “ _Sábado de macarronada hoje, Baek!”_ E, merda, como poderia ter esquecido? — Não, não…

— O q-que foi? — Chanyeol perguntou. A esse ponto, ele já deveria ter broxado, mas uma ereção entre as pernas nem era o maior de seus problemas.

— Minseok e Jongdae — respondeu, baixinho, como se eles pudessem ouvir lá de fora caso as vozes soassem um tantinho mais altas. — É o sábado de macarronada do mês. Droga, esqueci totalmente.

Baekhyun voltou o rosto para ele. Os olhos encararam o rostinho que aprendera a gostar tanto, a imagem pela qual construiu um carinho terno dentro do peito. Foi naquele ínterim, entre observar as feições preocupadas do seu gatinho e ouvir outro soar da campainha, seguida pela vibração do celular sobre o colchão da cama — Jongdae estava ligando, provavelmente para se certificar de que estava vivo dentro da própria casa —, que o Byun fez uma escolha.

— Eu vou virar gat—

Chanyeol foi impedido de continuar a frase porque Baekhyun o puxou pela camisa, colando os lábios aos dele uma última vez antes de se levantar. Agarrou a mão do híbrido e o puxou para fora do quarto, correndo todo o caminho até chegarem à porta de entrada. Só soltou-o para que pudesse abri-la, a visão dos dois amigos com expressões preocupadas no rosto aparecendo para si.

— Bom dia — os cumprimentou com um sorrisinho sem graça.

— Cara, achamos que você tinha morri—

A sentença que escapava pela boca do mais velho foi interrompida no momento em que ele ganhou uma cotovelada nada sutil do próprio noivo. É claro, eles foram entrando porque eram considerados de casa, mas aparentemente Jongdae havia sido o primeiro a perceber a quarta e inusitada presença no recinto. Os olhos dos amigos se arregalaram quando viram um Chanyeol de orelhas baixas, bochechas coradas e todo acanhado atrás do advogado.

— Desculpem a demora, meu namorado e eu acordamos literalmente agora. — Foi a desculpa de Baekhyun.

 _Namorado_.

— Namorado? — Perguntou Jongdae, incrédulo.

— Na-mo-ra-do? — Repetiu Minseok, o queixo tão caído que certamente poderia tocar o chão, se fossem um _cartoon_.

— _Namorado_? — Quem perguntou pela terceira vez foi Chanyeol, que havia se aproximado em três passinhos apenas para encarar o rosto do Byun.

E, fitando aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes tão queridos voltados para si, cheios de uma emoção que ele, então, podia entender, soube que sim, havia prendido aquele gatinho manhoso dentro do seu coração.

É, namorado, de fato.

**Author's Note:**

> É ISSO. Não sei o que dizer, então fica aí no ar.  
> Me deixem saber se vocês gostaram ou não. <3 tô sempre aí embaixo nos comentários (mesmo que demore 1 tico pra responder, shame on me POKÃÇDSOP), mas cês podem me achar no Twitter como @GUNSNLOEY e no ccat como YEOLWISHES.
> 
> beijão!


End file.
